


Just a casual Saturday nite

by TheInsanelyGayJaredK



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, I’m sorry, M/M, my friend told me to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyGayJaredK/pseuds/TheInsanelyGayJaredK
Summary: So casual





	Just a casual Saturday nite

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should mention the making of this story. While I was attempting to write my two other Bmc stories (which died pretty quick) I got stressed because seriously everything stresses me out. So I wrote this as a joke crack fic just because why not. I had it in my notes for while before sending to a friend. They told me forever after that they absolutely loved it and they cracked up heavily while reading it. I took this as the point to post it and see what happens.

mY name is jerrerrymy herrre ans i wana fook my best bud miche mel. hes the hottest hoot of a dude and maybe my cousin. weve ben datin for zero seconds. i vored a tic tac and became a furry. iT wanted me to be straight so i called my boyfriend to kill it. anYwaY im gonna to his house so we can fook in his basemen. as i magiclly teleportz to his home usin my magic powers. u get them when u love boiz. which i do xDxc. i Pokemon GO inside without knocking cuz lik we know eachoyher. when i reached his basement i herd some weird tap soundig music. they kept saying turn it off??! michel has weird taste in music but i still lov him dearly. when i see him i grin so wide cuz his amazing hair was still messy because he hasn’t bothered to brush it. his incredible face looks at me and i get a huge boner. this always happens when im in 50 mile radius from his dick. anyways he looks happy to see me like always because we are best buds and i kind of was emotionally abused by El Squipo and it caused me to have ptsd and even more attachment issues so i always hangs out with him to keep the dark thoughts out of his brain. except when i sleeps because then i cries and scream he dont do anythin tho cuz its just a dream lol. “i want to fook you into the void” i whisper to him as i pet his face from the other side of the room. he nods excitedly and his cloths magically disappear from the pure gay of the situation. “im redy to fook you ben and Jerry ice scream” he tells me as my clothes disappear into the void imma bout to fuk Michigan into. “wow you have a dik” i comment as we start Fukien in the air. we go zoom zoom screw screw. i feel magical as i gain more Gay Points. i find it a little unsettling that the song about turning it off is still playing on repeat. also the giant shrine of bob Marley in the corner i forgot existed seem to b watchin us. “mitosis i dONT know if we should do this in front of your momZ” i just noticed Milton’s moms were there watchin us too. “dont bother with them. our pornhub expired today” i nodded shrugging it off. it’s prob normal. suddenly the ground shook and a big crack formed where we are fookin. suddenly a giant arm came out of it and grabbed minions parents and dragged them down into the void. “sacrifice sacrifice sacrifice sacrifice” we started screming. we had to sacrifice them so we could continue fricking until the end of Time itself. as i continued to fucker him we had to call people up every three weeks. the squop did something useful and that was gettin friends that they could sacrifice. no mercy all shall perish. once the entire school was drained we started live-streaming it and someone would have to come every once in awhile to die. Megan trainer seemed proud that he could keep fucking me until the end. i don’t think i ever breathed cuz i was too busy sukin Minnesota’s pen15. the world burned. we have killed everyone. we are the only left. we don’t need to sacrifice people to the gods. we is the gods now. so we can fricker frack for forever and it shall never stop. for forever. just Monika. no one else. there is no one else. its relly fun to fook in space. forget sex in the city do sex in space. i sometimes wonder if Minnie knew that it would of become this magical. i sometimes miss my friends and family but i have to remember. Just Michael. one day or whatever we took a break. I want this to stop. I want to go back. Someone help me. But there is no one. Just Michael. i wonder if i made the choice or he caused this. am i the reason this happened or did he make me? im scared. I don’t want this. we took a break today. im trying to hide from him. i cant hide. there is only us. only Michael. Just Michael. i feel tears pour down my face. this is just a Dream? right? i hear him. he’s comifn. we went back to ‘his room’. the worlds gone so this is just an illusion. is this Coroline? i should of paid attention to that movie more. it was Brooke’s favorite movie. Brooke. Brooke. I forgot about her. I forgot about everyone. What does she even look like? all i remember is Michael. the footsteps are getting louder. im hyperventilating. all remains of my past is Michael. J u s t M i c h a e l. i don’t want to see him again. I don’t remember what my dad looks like. Did I have a Mom? Did I have a brother or a sister? Did anyone love me? What did I do? I want to go back. Just not here. I never want to see Michael again. I hear him. I hear his voice. It’s so haunting. It sends chills up my spine every whisper, every time he says my name. I don’t even remember my last name now. I’m so scared. He sees me. I see him. I don’t want to touch him again. Is this some weird joke? I want to wake up. He looks at me almost sad? “So you don’t want to play anymore? What happened to just Michael? Am I not your player one anymore?” Michael purred at him as he came closer. I’m still hunched in the corner shaking. “Don’t respond, I’m fine with that. If you aren’t willing I have things here that could force you.” He has a knife, where is the knife. I need to get the knife. I need to end this. No more Michael. I saw a sliver item in the corner of his eyes under the beanbag. I know what I have to do. He can’t win. I will win. There will be just Michael, but no Jeremy. I make a lunge for the knife and pick it up. I make a show of pointing it at Michael as my breaths become heavy and scattered. “I-I’ll do it Michael. Y-you don’t k-know what I’ll do.” I tell him smiling proudly. He seems to fall for my trap off thinking he was going to be stabbed. “You don’t want to do that to your bestest most favorite person in the world.” He said giving a small smile that made my skin crawl. “Bye Michael.” I announced happy for once. I plunge the knife inside myself and crumple onto the floor. The fake room I’m in starts flickering, everything is flickering. I’m flickering. Michael is glitching out and screaming “Just Michael?” Over and over until everything went black.

Jeremy woke up in his bed shaking. Wait his bed, his surroundings. It was just a dream. He started laughing too hard at this. Of course it was a dream. No way in hell he could of became a sex god. Once he was stable again he reached over at his phone to text everyone it. Once he went to his contacts something was dreadfully wrong. All contacts were replaced with ‘JUST MICHAEL’. Jeremy started hyperventilating, did that mean it wasn’t a dream...? Suddenly texts came pilling in all saying the same thing.

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

JUST MICHAEL

Only Michael

”woAaaHhhhhhh sO spOOKy”said Jeremy and laughed and credits rolled with sitcom musical blaring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, no refunds.


End file.
